Travel the stars
by Iuliaiuliaaaify
Summary: At The end of time the master sees the doctor trying to save Wilfred and decides to save his life after the doctor saved his so he pusses the doctor away but because he doesn't have the energy to regenarate he is going to die unless the doctor thinks of the end he gives the master the energy to regenarate he has left which only leaves him with one heart.


**Part I**

The master just stood there watching as the stupid bastard was once again ready to give his life to save another because the doctor was never selfish , never like him. The master knew he shouldn't let him sacrifice himself and leave everything behind so before he had the time to think he got up and went to the radiation glass. Never mind the pain burning at the back of his head , he had to stop the doctor before he did something stupid.

,,Wilfred , it's my honour ,better be quick'' .The doctor was about to open the door but he was stopped as he felt someone grabbing him and the next moment he was on the ground ,still alive but at a cost he never wanted. The master might have absorbed all that energy instead of him .He heard Wilfred ask if he was alright but something else got his attention .The master was now getting out ,he was painting hard and felt his knees could fail him any moment so he put his hands on the door to before he fell and took a moment to face the doctor. He was looking at him with his pained expression .They both knew there was nothing he could do .The master opened his mouth to protest as he saw the doctor coming towards him but in the end he gave up and fainted right into the doctor arms.

,,Is he dead ,doctor? The Master I mean.'' Again ,it was like he didn't hear Wilfred talking .Instead he just looked at the master's face like he was trying to memorize every detail but it was just still like all the life has been drained out of him but he wasn't dead ,at least not yet.

,,Wilfred , help me .We need to get him to the T.A.R.D.I.S''

,,What will you do ,doctor?''

,,I don't know but I'll think of something .There is still a chance .He had injuries as well but Wilfred helped him and they both carried the master to the T.A.R.D.I.S .

The first thing to realize when he opened his eyes was the headache had gone and that the drums weren't as strong as they had been just a moment earlier .He still felt dizzy as he turned around to scan the room until he spotted him .The doctor was clearly doing something to that machine ,putting some coordinates and .He acted like nothing happened ,dancing around the T.A.R.D.I.S console and singing annoying old songs from Gallifrey .Eventually, he did saw the master and stopped.

,,Master…''

,,Doctor ,what the hell ?This ,this is your T.A.R.D.I.S ,why am I still alive and in your freaking T.A.R.D.I.S?''

,,Please ,listen''

,,No, you listen ,doctor. How many times do I have to tell you that if I don't want to be saved ,especially , NOT BY YOU!

,,If you just let me…''

,,You don't get it .do you? This is not Gallifrey , we aren't anything but enemies ,everything that was back then is long gone ,it burned just like our planet did .No matter how hard you try ,I hate you ,try and save my life ,I'll still hate you and that's one thing you can never change! Don't you ever get it?

,,DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN? Sorry ''

,,Say you're sorry one more time and I'll cut you face off!'

,,Sorry. I , you don't remember anything?

,,If I did I wouldn't ask''

,,Can I sit?''

Instead of answering the master simply rolled his eyes. He took that as a yes and sat on the bed as well to look at him.

,, I tried to say but you didn't listen I don't want to give you my reasons just ,well ,I got you to the T.A.R.D.I.S ,we did ,actually , Wilfred and I .He actually felt sorry for you despite everything you did. He even wanted to stay and help me but I insisted on taking him home because…''

,,Forget about grandpa ,he might as well die right now and I wouldn't care less''

,,Remind me again why exactly did he felt sorry in the first place? ''

,,Doctor!''

,, You are so difficult ,has anyone ever told you that?''

,,Has anyone tried to kill you before? Wait , I have !Now ,explain. Why am I still alive? What did you do?''

,,Right. I tried everything ,I really did but you were dying and there wasn't much time left. I mean you lost all your power to regenerate so there was only one thing I could do .So I connected us to the T.A.R.D.I.S .Oh ,there it is ,I remember ,right after you opened your eyes ,for the first time I mean , which you obviously don't remember''

,,DOCTOR ,YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN BUT ALL I HEAR IS NONSENSE, go straight to the point!

,,Alright ,I had to give you all the energy since you didn't have any left. I only got one heart. The next time something happens to me ,I really….I'm going to die.''

He expected a reaction from the master, any but nothing came. He almost thought the master was actually grateful but then all you could read from the master's face was disgust as he understood. The doctor could never regenerate why he still got two more lives because he had given the master his heart, no, literally ,he was still a time lord but could easily die like any human the master ever thought the doctor had been stupid all his life he could see that he was wrong ,the doctor was simply retarded .After a moment the doctor almost gave up on waiting but then he heard the most feared question .For the first time he couldn't prepare a proper answer:

,,Why?''


End file.
